


The Flower's Sparrow

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cliffhangers, Crying, F/M, Fights, Hanahaki Disease, Men Crying, Pain, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Genji confronts Jesse, and Angela and you talk.





	The Flower's Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post for Christmas :)
> 
> Happy Holidays!

To say he was angry was an understatement. He was furious. You were so willingly throwing away your life over your best friend who didn’t even know what was happening because of how blind he was. Not only that, but he was so undeserving of your love. That man hardly cared about anything other than impressing Reyes and perfecting his sharpshooting skills. Yet here Genji was caring for your health and having to see you suffer over someone so...careless.

 

Genji cursed softly as he stormed down the hallway, a few agents that he passed quickly getting out of his way. Whether it was because of being half omnic or because the clear anger radiating from him he didn’t know and he didn’t care right now. Right now he cared about hunting down a certain gunslinger whom of which he had a bone to pick.

 

It wasn’t hard for the Shimada to find the cowboy. He was in his usual place. The gun range as normal. He didn’t bother stopping and watching the man like he normally did. This time he headed straight for him, the edges of his vision blurring in his anger. He didn’t even hear the cowboy greet him as he turned to the Shimada. All he could see was images in his head of McCree’s jaw broken and the cowboy beaten senseless on the floor. He hated him for what he’d done, loathed him for his carelessness and wished he’d never caused you to be taken by this disease. 

 

He barely registered the crack that sounded as his cybernetic fist met McCree’s nose. He barely heard him swear. Barely noticed the blood that was slowly dripping down his face from his now broken nose. He didn’t recognize his own voice as he shouted at him, “This is all your fault! She’s going to be gone because of you! You’ve killed her!” He continued to assault the man until he found himself on the floor of the gun range with McCree pinning him down. “Genji, calm down!” shouted Jesse. “What is happening!? Killed who!?”

 

He tried to shove him off as he shouted, “Like you care! Don’t act like you do!”

 

“I do care dammit!” yelled Jesse. “Who did I kill?”

 

Suddenly all the energy and rage Genji had was gone. All that was left the pain and sadness that filled his heart at the thought of you being gone. The idea that you were dying, and he couldn’t stop it. It finally caught up with him and broke him. Tears filled his crimson eyes and fell down the sides of his face as he let his head fall back against the floor. “(Y/n)...you’ve killed her...dammit Jesse...you killed her.”

 

“Wh...what?” he asked in disbelief, and his grip loosened.

 

Genji took the chance to shove the man off as he sat up and covered his face with his metallic hand. “You killed her…” he whispered. “You made her fall in love when you don’t even love her back...it’s killing her.”

 

“(Y/n)...” he breathed as he sat back in disbelief. Disbelief in what he’d been told. Disbelief that someone like you could fall for someone like him. Disbelief that he’d sentenced you to an early death without even realizing it. Disbelief that not loving someone could get them killed with such ease and disbelief that it had happened to you of all people.

 

\--

 

Angela had arrived a few minutes after Genji had paged her, and she wasn’t happy with what she was met with. She’d seen how bad your condition had gotten over the last several months, and she knew just by looking at you that this was your last chance to change your mind. If they didn’t do something now it’d be too late to perform the surgery, and she was certain you knew it as well. She sighed as she stood by your bedside, blue eyes pained as she stared down into your (e/c) eyes. “(Y/n)...it’s time,” she said gently.

 

You nodded weakly. “I know Angela…”

 

“What would you like me to do?”

 

“I…”


End file.
